


Just Kiss Me

by MadsAboutYou



Category: Adam (2009), Charlie Countryman (2013)
Genre: First Kiss, High School AU, Language, M/M, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 09:43:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5159099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadsAboutYou/pseuds/MadsAboutYou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another prompt from my tumblr!<br/>"Hi! I love your spacedogs fics so I wanted to send in a prompt, how about StudentTutor!Adam dealing with a rowdy,touchy-feely Student!Nigel"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Kiss Me

**Author's Note:**

> Another prompt from my tumblr (fallin-for-youreyes)  
> "Hi! I love your spacedogs fics so I wanted to send in a prompt, how about StudentTutor!Adam dealing with a rowdy,touchy-feely Student!Nigel"

“Nigel, could you please sit down?”

Nigel smirked over at the guy seated at the library desk, his head stuck halfway out the window where he was currently smoking a cigarette. “One minute, darling. Let me finish my fucking cig.”

Adam blinked a few times at him, squirming slightly in his seat. He knew smoking was bad. Smoking under the age of eighteen was worse, and smoking on school grounds was the worst. But Nigel, the rough and tough seventeen year-old senior was intimidating and a little frightening, so Adam opted to keep his mouth shut. Besides, Nigel was always nice to Adam. No one else, and Adam would like to stay in his good graces.

Nigel eventually stubbed out the remainder of the cigarette, flicking it from the window and shutting it quickly. “Ready, gorgeous,” he hummed, looking over at his classmate while he scooted his chair a bit closer. “Tell me how you got to be so fucking smart, huh? I look at this fucking shit and can’t make ass or tits of the whole thing,” he laughed, leaning closer so his chin was resting in his hand, smiling slightly at a very nervous looking Adam.

“It’s just physics,” Adam fumbled out, cheeks turning a light shade of pink when he felt Adam’s intense glare on him. “There are no body parts to figure out, it’s simple equations that show–”.

“It’s an expression, darling,” Nigel laughed, moving a bit closer and placing an arm on the back of Adam’s chair. He bit his bottom lip seductively as he closed their textbook, tugging Adam’s chair closer until their chests were pressed together. They were in the back corner of the library, no one could see them as Nigel placed his lips to Adam’s ears.

“Has anyone ever told you how fucking beautiful you are?,” he whispered, lips brushing against the shell of his ear while he placed a hand on Adam’s knee. The younger man just shivered, trying to stammer out some sort of response as he turned bright red.

“No–yes–only family–,” he muttered, swallowing thickly and looking up at Nigel through the curls covering his eyes. “You’re very close to me, Nigel,” he murmured, suddenly feeling an uncomfortable tightness in his pants.

“That’s the fucking point, gorgeous,” he grinned, leaning forward to capture Adam’s lips in a soft, gentle kiss. It was different than the ones he gave most girls and guys. He wanted Adam to feel the care he felt for him. Wanted him to like it.

And did he ever.


End file.
